


Coup D'etat

by nothingbutasheet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Dealing, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate References To "My Immortal", M/M, Mentions of Violence, Reworked, exactly that My Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutasheet/pseuds/nothingbutasheet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they meet in detention and this is quickly turning out to be one of the worst weeks in Kylo's young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Hux is just having the time of his life.
> 
>  
> 
> (Additional edit notes in chapter 2)

Day 1, Wednesday, Troy Bolton

"Ben, I can't keep covering for you like this. You need to get yourself under control or I won't have any other choice than to expel you." A silence followed that statement.

"Ben, are you listening to me? I need you to understand how serious this is, ok? You completely trashed a whole locker room."

Kylo cleared his throat. 

"Ben."

"Yes. Yes, I got it."

"Ok. I hope you did. Report for detention at 4pm today." A sigh interrupted her. "One week this time. And this will be the last time I'll be this lenient. You will get used to obeying rules. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good, now go." She had the feeling she'd need an extra aspirin today. The wrinkles in her face seemed to get deeper every day.

 ____

Honestly, this was all just a massive overreaction.

"Beating somebody up, Hux? Really?"

"Headmistress, with all due respect, all of this isn't necessary."

"Isn't it? Because from what it looks like right here you beat up a student. In the light of day. In the gym." (Yes, the extra aspirin would definitely be needed.)

There is no use arguing with her then, thought Hux. He'd just have to take this punishment with his head held high. "Fine. Yes, I did."

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Not really." Jesus, what was going on in this school? What did she ever to do deserve this? She sighed. (She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.) "You'll report for detention. One and a half weeks. And I want you to write a statement on your actions, which you'll hand in by next Tuesday. Understood?"

 "Yes, ma'am. When should I report for detention?"

 "4 o'clock. Be punctual."

 "I will."

"Good, now get out."

Without an inch of guilt on his face Hux stood up and left the office.

 ____

He came 20 minutes late. Just for the show. Just to prove that the system hadn't gotten to him yet.

When he entered the classroom there was another person already sitting in one of the chairs. Kylo identified him as Armitage Hux. The shockingly red hair made him stand out between other students although he was generally quite a loner. He always sat around on his own with a face like he was just watching somebody not use a coaster. (Which didn't make him look more approachable just so you know.) Kylo didn't know him, really. He didn't like him though.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same question, but I don't care." Hux's face wasn't even turned to him while speaking. (Rude.)

"Well, I'm sorry for asking. I just thought someone like you wouldn't be a candidate for detention." Kylo said trying to put as much venom into his voice as possible. "Don't you want to have an unblemished record or something like that?" Finally, Hux looked up. He gave Kylo a tight lipped smile that kind of made him want to punch Hux in the gut.

Not that just seeing him didn't want to make him punch Hux in the gut, but the false spread of his mouth just made the feeling all the more prominent. Maybe this all was just a very ironic turn of events that life gave him to say "Fuck you" right into his face. Or maybe it was just his mother silently threatening him to not fuck shit up again. Probably that, yeah.

Hux was thumbing through a book, head turned away from Kylo again. Scowling he made his way to a seat as far away from the redhead as possible

When finally their teacher came into the room seh was 10 minutes late and Kylo was bored out of his mind, his head on the desk and his shoulder slumped I'm silent defeat. "Hi, sorry I'm too late. You wouldn't believe it my car broke down and I actually had to take the bus."

Yes. Scandalous.

"So I see you boys already got to know each other a bit better. That's great because guess what you'll be doing today?" She didn't seem to care that Hux and Kylo didn't care. "You'll be having the honorable task of scraping the gum off the underside of the desks! Isn't that exciting and absolutely recreational!" She slapped two metal rulers on the table she was standing at.

Ah.

Hux's head had snapped up in shock. "You can't be serious."

"Oh believe me, I have rarely been more serious about anything. C'mon chop chop, you want to be getting home at some point today, don't you? Better get a head start then."

"Don't you have cleaning personnel in this..." Hux looked for a second as if he was trying to swallow a pill dry. "...institution?"

"Yes, we do, but they want to do this just as much as you do. Also I can force you to do it without you holding the threat of dirty teachers bathrooms over me, so get started. I want these tables to look like a brothel after a clean-up."

"Are you even allowed to say things like that?"

"I won't tell, if you don't, Mr Hux. Now get to work. I'll see you in two hours." With clicking heels she left the room. The smell of her cinnamon perfume lingered even a minute after she was out of the door.

"Where did she go? Isn't she required to watch us do this or something?"

"No, she's probably going to sleep off her hangover in the teachers lounge." Kylo answered with a sneer. "Have you never wondered why she wears this much perfume? She needs to cover up the smell of mint liquor in her water bottle." But Hux had already focused his attention on turning over a table to assess the situation.

Kylo tried not to let the annoyance show on his face and decided to beat Hux at his own game. Turning a table over, he inspected the damage.

Oh great, just amazing. Under the table an array of gums that could quite possibly have dated to back to the 60s greeted Kylo. With a mildly disgusted face he grabbed a ruler and began scraping.

Twenty minutes and two tables in, he thought about the possibility of actually dying from disgust. Hux didn't seem to fare any better from what Kylo could make of the glances he sneaked over to him.

They didn't talk. There's wasn't a whole lot to talk about really. At some point Kylo just got his earphones out and put on music.

(Ok, listen.

There was a weakness Kylo possessed that he wouldn't even admit under the threat of immediate death. A kind of guilty pleasure if you will. Now, don't judge him, but High School Musical had some god damned catchy songs. And if he had a mild crush on Zac Efron, so what? Sue him. And with the tune of Bet On It in his ears the work was far more endurable.)

Hux stopped for a second, obviously not expecting Kylo to step up the "I'm going to ignore you harder than you can ignore me" game. Kylo let a pleased smile slip over his lips and continued on a piece of gum that was very adamant on staying in its place. When he finally did get it off it snapped up and hit Kylo squarely in the face.

That was the moment when he had to take a step back, draw in a deep breath and began craving the sweet embrace of death. When he looked over to the other side of the classroom Hux was turned away from him still working vigorously on a table.

This didn't get past Hux, of course. He had to grind his teeth together and turn around to surpress a laugh and not let Kylo know he saw him getting smacked in the face.

When he noticed Kylo counting Hux's number of tables he certainly wasn't inclined to change his pace. Actually it rather amused him to see the other boy trying so hard to just be a tad bit better than him. Well at least this would make them get the tables clean faster. So Hux continued scrubbing while ever so often surpressing his urge to gag.

With about half an hour left until their detention was over Kylo had managed to go through about 16 tables while Hux was on about 10. When Kylo's last table was finished he found it standing right beside Hux.

With triumph in his eyes he turned around and ripped his headphones out of his ears. "Ha! I knew I'd beat you!" he cried out. After a moment though he stopped and looked around. If the bright of flush of anger was anything to go by, the other boy had noticed just what had happened. 

Hux just drew up an eyebrow and kept his face expressionless. "Yes. Congrats, Troy Bolton." he deadpanned. "Good job. And by the way? You started humming about 30 seconds into _Now or Never_." And he patted Kylo on his head condescendingly.

Kylo was meanwhile thinking about the probability of dying from jumping out of a second floor window. It only occurred to him about an hour after he got home to think about how Hux knew he what Kylo was humming.

____

Day 2, Thursday, Ebony D'arkness Dementia Raven Way

Over the course of the next day rumours went around that there was a slight supply shortfall with the school's most infamous drug dealer.

Not that anybody knew who exactly it was, of course. He communicated through notes. If you needed something, you left a note in a toilet cubicle with as much money as you wanted to spend and the stuff appeared in your locker over the next days.

Nobody dared to touch the money that was attached to the notes, though. If money was missing the whole system would be closed down until the culprit was found. (They had learned that the hard way.)

The eyes and ears of the General were everywhere. He never delivered his products personally. There were always people who hired people that owed somebody something so someone else would deliver. Honestly it was more efficient than the whole school system itself probably.

There were a lot of rumours concerning the identity of the General.

Bradley Higgins said that he swore the General was already active when his brother went to school and that was already 12 years ago.

Ronda Fray let it slip that even teachers did their "shopping" with the General so they didn't see the need to really go after him. (Which honestly said quite a lot about the morale of their teachers.) She knew because her dad was a biology teacher and he had supposedly said that another teacher had asked him if the General also did his business in the teacher’s toilets.

Not that Kylo cared about rumours of course. It was beneath him, really.

 ____

Let it be said that Kylo wasn't averse to doing actual work. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty, didn't mind getting covered in soil, didn't mind bugs.

But what he did mind was toilets. School toilets to be really specific.

Him and the thought of dirty, probably infectious, disgusting toilets used by a hundred people everyday just didn't go together.

"Oh, come on. You're not even supposed to touch the toilets. You don't have to clean them. You just have to rub the walls around them." Hux had said when they were given their next task in detention.

"Well, why don't you rub the walls around the toilets then?" Kylo had snarled back while burrowing himself deeper in his sweater.

"Don't be such a fucking child."

And so they had ended up in two separate cubicles each with stylish pink rubber gloves, a rag and a bottle of Windex in their hands.

"This is never going to work. What's Windex supposed to do against fucking permanent marker?" To which Hux just rolled his eyes and kept rubbing.

"So is this going to be like yesterday? You just silently doing your work and ignoring me?" More rubbing.

"Ok. Great. That's fine by me, just so you know."

If this was a cartoon Kylo would now have a little black cloud over his head that rained and spewed lighting. Hux on the other side of the neighbouring cubicle shook his head and tried to block Kylo out. (He was a patient guy. He could do that.)

"Also, I don't only listen to High School Musical. And if you spread the rumor that I do, I'm going to slowly break each one of your fingers." (He could. He really, really could.)

"Actually I mostly listen to My Chemical Romance." _Of course you do. Glad I asked_ , Hux thought sourly.

"And Fall Out Boy." (Patience. Is. Key.)

 "And maybe Bring Me The Horizon. But I'm serious I don't even like High School Musical that much." Hux by all means wasn't an angel. He wasn't above a little blackmail to get what he wanted. He wasn't above threatening or inflicting minor violence on people. But he had really honestly hoped murder wouldn't add to his list of offenses before he was around 50.

"And by the way High School Musical is actually a really well made film series and there's no shame in admitting that. The songs are catchy and it influenced-"

"Listen up, Ebony D'arkness Dementia Raven Way. This is not how any of this is going to go down. I don't care about your horrible taste in music and I don't care about your essays on how much you love your weird emo bands. We're going to sit here and clean these fucking walls and then we're going to go home and you're not going to tell me more about things I don't give a fuck about." (Maybe a little murder was allowed? Just one and he promised no one would find the body.)

Kylo was blessedly quiet for about two seconds. "Jesus, alright. Could you maybe chill? And who the fuck is Ebony whatsername? It's not like you can just take my right of free-"

"How about maybe you chill and shut the fuck up?" Hux snapped back.

And so they spend the next thirty minutes in heavenly silence (on Hux's front) and poutily close-mouthed (on Kylo's front). Hux wasn't about to start a new conversation and Kylo still thought he could beat Hux at his own game. 

Well, it just so happened that Hux came upon a toilet with a small note on the inside. "LSD. Locker number 203. And fifty dollars clipped to it. What do you think will happen if I just take it?"

"Are fucking kidding me? I'm pretty sure he could have you killed for that." Kylo mentally slapped himself for his lacking resolve.

"Oh, you don't actually believe all that shit that's going around about this mysterious 'General', do you?" Hux said with an audible smirk in his voice.

"Well, I do believe that once you take this then you're going to rob the whole school of their sanity and substance. And more importantly you will rob the General of his money and if he finds out it was you, I wouldn't want to be in your skin."

"We can't leave it here." Hux answered matter of factly.

"Why not? I don't wanna get caught in any fishy business. Especially not with the fucking General."

"If we don't take it, then the cleaning staff will. It's already after 5. Nobody's gonna come around anymore. And if they do then the whole school will be laid on ice for an unknown period of time. So the only thing that's left for us to do is find out who this General is and deliver the note personally."

"That... makes absolutely no sense on so many levels. No. _No_. We're definitely not going to do that."

(Simultaneously Hux and Kylo started wondering when the hell it had actually become "we", but neither voiced their thoughts.)

"So what do you reckon we do then?"

"I don't fucking now. But I'm not going to get into the workings of a major crime syndicate."

Hux snorted "Major crime syndicate", he repeated "We're still in high school you know that, right?"

"Fuck, Hux. I don't care. We're not getting involved in this."

____

Day 3, Friday, Darth Tantrum

They did get involved in this, of course. (And once again Kylo wondered when the hell it had become "we" because, really, two days ago he didn't even know Hux was on his radar. Not that he was on Kylo's radar now. On any of Kylo's radars. Ever. No. _Stop looking at him like that, ok?_ )

"Ok, so here's how this is going to go" Hux began when he sat down next to Kylo during their lunch break.

Kylo, whose hand was halfway to his mouth eating a piece of what was apparently allowed to call itself pizza, was stunned into silence. "What?" Was the only thing he could get out of his mouth in between Hux apparent immediate talkativeness.

"I know a guy, right. He says he knows somebody that works really closely with a person that has direct connections to the General."

"Great. That means we don't have to do any more. Just give the thing to your guy."

"But he won't take it. Says it's too dangerous and he doesn't want to get involved."

"Smart man."

"Shut up." _(»Rude. Adj. Offensive, impolite or bad-mannered«)_ "He did however say that maybe he can hook us up to this guy he knows that works with the person that knows the General. So if we find him and get something out of him, then maybe we'll find the General."

"Ok, but have you considered how much I really don't want to do this?" Kylo threw in.

"Have you considered how much I really don't care?"

"You know, I would love to go on a scavenger hunt to find a mob boss that could potentially have us killed, but my next class is chemistry and I really gotta watch my grades there." So he stood up and was in the process of turning to leave when Hux's hand found his forearm and pulled him down again. Hard.

"Ow!" Kylo said with what he would later describe to himself as 'an extremely manly squeal'. "What the fuck, Hux?"

"You're not going anywhere. We're going to find this guy and we're going to give this note to him."

"Why? Why cant you just leave it? How would amyone even know you took it? Why do you need to drag me into this?"

"You are already in this. You were in this from the moment you stood in the same bathroom as I did yesterday." Hux's voice had taken a weirdly intimidating growl. (It was kinda hot. Kylo had to admit that.) Kylo chose to not move from the bench again for self-preservative reasons.

"Ugh, fine then. Who's this guy?"

"His name's Jimmy. He's only a year 8 so go easy on him." Hux explained.

"Wait, what? Why me? I don't want to go threaten some useless 13 year old."

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it anyway. You're far more intimidating than me. With your bulky, muscular arms" (Was that a compliment? Did Hux just compliment him?) "and your constipated expression." (Ah, nevermind then.)

"What's in it for me by the way?"

"You? You get the priviledge of possibly meeting the infamous General and me not telling everybody that you're a total slut for Troy Bolton."

"I hate you so much."

"Thanks. Now get going."

 ____

Later that day they were tasked with swiping the floors of the gym after their school team's volleyball practice. Kylo came late and was running into the hall with Hux already happily cleaning away with an expression that said "@god what did I ever do wrong in my life". 

"Really, you'd think the cleaning staff in this hell hole would be competent enough to swipe the fucking floors." Was the first thing Hux said to him. (Because apparently talking was now allowed in the presence of Emperor Hux.) "I'm assuming you're late because you had to talk to that Jimmy guy?"

"Yeah." Kylo mumbled.

"So spit it out then. What's taking you so long?" Hux snapped.

"Ok first of all, I'd like to mention that all of this was your idea and if somebody goes to prison for this it'll be you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"So, Jimmy gave me this address. He said bad things happen to people who don't deliver notes to the General before the weekend. Said that we actually probably saved someone's skin, who was supposed to pick up notes that day. But he also said that we could probably have made _our_ lives about a million times worse if we don't get this note to the General."

"That’s it? You know you really didn't beat a whole lot out of this guy." Hux scrunched his face up. "What about this address?"

"I wasn't going to beat him up, Hux." Kylo said dismissively. "So when he told me all that stuff, I asked him about that guy he knows that's supposedly close to the General himself. And he made a few calls and then he came back to me with this slip of paper that had this address on it. He said if we really wanted this thing to work out for us we should go and talk to the person that lives there."

"Ok, fine."

"What do you mean 'Ok, fine'? This is the opposite of 'Ok, fine'! I'm not going to go to some strangers house and talk about a drug lord!" cried Kylo as his eyes widened and he held his hands up defensively.

"Why not?"

"A. Drug. Lord, Hux!"

"So what? How bad can this be, honestly? We're in a High School in Florida, Darth Tantrum. This is going be a drug mayor at most." Hux inquired.

"I don't even want to get to know a drug peasant!"

"You're probably a drug peasant actually. If we're going by ranks here."

"Hux! This is serious!"

"Yes, yes calm down. And get yourself one of these really handy brooms and buckets so you can actually get some work done here." Kylo did and when he came back Hux had a look of intense concentration on his face. He wondered if this was one of the times he wasn't allowed to speak again. Then he remembered that he didn't actually care and spoke up.

"You know for what it's worth, I think spending the last hours of my life with you isn't actually so bad. I mean, we have to clean dirty floors and then hunt down the affiliate of a drug dealer, but all in all..."

"Shut your mouth, you unreasonable child. Nobody is going to die." (Was that a compliment? Did he just compliment Hux?)

 ____

"Just to clarify this, how high is the possibility of us getting murked in the next twenty minutes?" Kylo asked when they stepped into the driveway. (They had, despite Hux's horrible sense of direction, managed to find the place with the address. Eventually.)

"If you don't stop talking about getting killed soon I'm afraid I'm going to have to live up to your expectations of this evening."

Kylo was silent after that. It was almost completely dark outside and both Hux and Kylo couldn't shake the feeling of this being a secret mission despite it being not much later than 7pm.

"Do you want to ring the doorbell or should I?"

"Hux, if you think I'm going to leave my fingerprints anywhere here you are seriously misinformed." Hux just rolled his eyes and pressed the button. They waited anxiously for a few seconds before a light went on. Kylo let out a breath he didn't notice himself holding.

The door opened and against Kylo's worst fears behind it wasn't a bald bodybuilder with a baseball bat with nails in it. Although the alternative wasn't actually less scary.

"Phasma?" Hux said. "I didn't know you lived here."

"We've been friends for almost five years, Hux. How could you not know I live here?" the blonde said. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Uhm. Well actually this might be a bit awkward."

"God, come in. I'm freezing my balls off." Phasma stepped aside to let the two boys in. "Close the door, what is wrong with you?" she added directed at Kylo.

"Uh-Uhm. I-" (Yes, this wasn't his most articulate of moments he noticed, thank you very much.)

"What's your name, hotshot? I didn't know Hux had friends."

"I wouldn't exactly call him my friend." Hux said dismissively. (Although Kylo could swear he saw him get a bit red around his ears)

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was quite nice and Kylo immediately wanted to sink into the plush leather couch. "So what's up?" Phasma asked. She looked like she needed a damn good reason to talk to them right now. Hux and Kylo just sat there looking at each other uncomfortably as if to say "I'm not telling her".

"Hello? Could one of you please tell me why you're in my house?"

"Ok, so the thing is. We were kind of wondering", Hux paused (for dramatic effect according to Kylo) "Well, we wantedtoknowifyoucouldtelluswhotheGeneralismaybe." he finished.

"You want to know what?" Phasma's brow furrowed. "What do you mean you want to know who the General is? I can't tell you that. Why do you even want to know?" When she saw them looking to the floor sheepishly her face grew suspicious "What the fuck did you two get yourselves into?"

"Honestly, I've been asking myself that for two days now." said Kylo. They told her the story of how Hux had found the note. How he ("We", as Hux kept insisting) had decided to give the General the note himself. How he knew a guy who knew a guy who evidently turned out to be Phasma.

"Jeez, boys." was all she said before rubbing a hand over her forehead. "This really isn't good. Why did you take the note? Why didn't you just stay out of it?"

"We didn't want the cleaners to take the note and mess up the whole system!" Hux tried to explain.

" _You_. You didn't want that. I just wanted to go home, really." Kylo supplied.

"You're not helpful."

"Good, I'm not trying to be."

"Listen, I- I could give you the name. I could give you the name of the General. And only because I really don't want to deal with them getting a late order. They're scary when an order comes in late-"

"Stop trying to scare us, Phasma. Just give us the name." Hux said, cutting her off. (Honestly, Kylo thought she was doing quite a good job of trying to scare him.)

"No. No, wait. I'm not going to give you a name." Phasma said, shaking her head.

"What?" Hux's eyes widened "Why not?"

"Because believe it or not, I don't fancy you getting into more trouble than you're already in. Also this is confidential material we're talking about here. I'm just going to call them." Kylo had really thought this whole situation couldn't get any more fucked up.

"Fine. Even better. Call him and tell him to come here."

Phasma nodded and stood up, grabbing her phone on the way out. When she was out of the door Kylo turned to Hux.

"Hux, I really appreciate you taking me on this magical journey, but I think gotta be going now."

"No! No, you won't. You got this far and now you're going to end this with me. Don't tell me you don't want to know who's behind all of this." Hux put a hand on Kylo's thigh squeezing gently.

"I don't wanna know who's behind all of this." Kylo supplied. He looked down onto his leg where Hux's hand was situated. He could feel his face heating up.

"Don't bullshit me. I know you're scared." Before Kylo could open his mouth again Hux put a finger over his lips. "Come on. Please." he whispered and damnit _maybe_ he was on Kylo's radar after all. Finally, he nodded silently eyes cast downwards. Hux lifted his finger up from Kylo's face and put it on his arm instead. "Thank you."

Kylo felt the points where Hux touched him with a burning intensity. He looked up into the ginger's eyes and could see Hux smiling lightly. Slowly Hux fingers slid down his arm and into his hand. "Seriously. Thanks."

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Kylo's mouth.

At this point Kylo's brain had effectively given up trying to process what happened at this moment.

"They'll be here in a few- are you alright?", Phasma stopped herself and threw them both a questioning look.

Hux took his arms back to himself (Kylo definetely didn't miss his warmth) "Yeah, sure."

"Anyways, they're not happy, but they want their money so they'll come by in a few."

"Really? I'd have thought he had henchmen for this kind of stuff." Kylo answered.

"We're still in High School. This isn't the Mafia." Phasma drew her eyebrows together "Seriously, Hux where did you pick this one up?"

"A toilet stall."

"Of course."

After a few minutes, in which Kylo desperately tried to not let any of the anxiety show that was threatening to overwhelm him, the bell finally rung. So that was it then.

They would finally meet the infamous General. Probably with a few scary looking bodyguards on either side and clad in an expensive fur coat, wearing a zebra striped fedora and armed to the teeth.

(Well maybe Kylo's imagination took him places here, but who could blame him)

Hux meanwhile had taken to fiddling with the note in the pocket of his hoodie. It was starting to look a bit battered so Hux made an effort to stroke out the folds. (No need to look sloppy when dealing with the head of a widespread crime network, right.)

"Stay here." said Phasma and went to answer the door. "Hi. Come in, please." they heard Phasma say.

"Hey. So where are they?" answered a distinctly feminine voice.

Kylo had to stop himself for a moment. Wait, was that...? Before he could turn around to look at the direction the voices were coming from, the voice spoke up again.

"What are you doing here?"

Kylo whipped around "Rey?"

"Uhm- I'm a bit lost. Who are you exactly?" Hux threw in, when he saw Kylo's shocked expression. A petite girl with dark blond hair and a friendly smile was standing in the living room.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rey, but you might know me better as the General." Rey offered Hux her hand.

"Wait a minute. You? You're the General? You can't be serious. Rey, you're like 12." Kylo said, seemingly having caught himself again.

"Hey, I'm 16, asshole."

"So, I'm assuming you know each other?"

"Yeah, you could say so. Rey's my cousin." Kylo looked deeply disturbed by now. "Rey, you can't seriously be telling me that you're the leader of a multi-layered crime syndicate. I've known you since you were born. Also Bradley Higgins says that the General has been active for far longer than you've been at this school. You can't be the General."

"Ok, listen. It's a long story. I'm not like the original founder of this organisation."

"Oh, so now it's an organisation, is it?" Hux slapped him on his arm to make him shut up.

Rey ignored them. "I haven't been in this position for very long. It's a generational thing. Once I graduate I gotta give the title and leadership to somebody else."

Jesus, Kylo felt faint. Hux caught his slight wavering out of the side of his eye and jumped in to say "Why don't I give you the note and the money now and I'm going to take your cousin and leave, alright? I think you might have broken him or something."

Hux handed Rey the note with the money attached to it and nodded at Phasma. Then he took a perplexed Kylo's hand and led him out of the house.

____

Day 4, Monday, Kylo Ren

So it was safe to say that Kylo had learned quite a bit over the last week.

First of all he learned that apparently trying to get Hux off his back once he'd set himself up for something wasn't a thing. Even on the following Monday he couldn't seem to get rid of him. (It didn't bother him that much anymore to be honest, but nobody needed to know that, right)

"Are you only hanging out with me because you think Rey's gonna give you any discounts on your next order?" he asked when Hux sat down beside him during lunch again.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't buy anything from her." he sighed. "You know I just can't help but feel that this whole ordeal was a bit underwhelming though.  Sort of anticlimactic, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so. I just found out my younger cousin is leading a drug ring. Just so you know, I could have lived without that information. That was enough excitement for about a year, if you're asking me. Also, as everybody keeps telling me so vehemently: we're still in high school. What did you expect? Guns and a police chase? " Kylo bit back.

"Don't be such a buzzkill..." Hux trailed off.

"What?" Kylo grunted.

"Nothing. It's just- I think I just ran out of nicknames to call you."

"Well, my condolences. Have you ever considered to, I don't know, call me by my real name?"

Hux though for a moment "Yeah, about that..."

"You don't even know my name, do you?"

"Haven't got a clue." Hux admitted.

Kylo shook his head, rolling his eyes "It's Kylo. Kylo Ren."

"What? You don't mean that, do you? Which Mortal Kombat villain is that?" Hux asked disbelievingly.

"Fuck you." Kylo answered looking down onto his tray. "I read it by the way, you know. Over the weekend."

"Huh?"

"My Immortal. I read it." said Kylo sheepishly.

Hux looked at him for a moment non-moving. Then he threw his head back and laughed. Loudly. "Are you serious? How did you like it?"

"It was 4 hours of my lifetime that I will never get back." he paused. "Plus the 30 minutes I spend watching the webseries. You owe me that time now."

Hux put his hand back on Kylo's thigh. "You know what, Ren? How's about we watch High School Musical together and I'll give you those 4 hours back, huh?"

Kylo felt his mouth drawing up involuntarily. _Ren._ He could live with that.

____

("Hux, now thinking about it- Why didn't we just take the note and pin in on the door again on Friday morning?"

 "Oh.")

____


	2. Ayyyy lmao

2017 EDIT: 

 

So a couple of things. I got the urge to rework this a bit and polish it today because I kept thinking back to it and haven't been able to get it out of my head for some reason. Some of the details that didn't make sense and such were just bothering me lmao 

Also not to sound too conceited, but I actually quite liked this, but I know that when it got posted it kinda went under the radar of a lot of people because it was posted simulteously with a lot of other fics from the kbb. 

Also in case any of you were wondering why Hux beat someone up: someone just provoked him and he lashed out cuz he's a bad tempered asshole. And Kylo lost a game of football or smth and just went to town on that locker room.... I'm sure it deserved it. 

Anyway thanks for reading this far and have a great day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my work for the wonderful KBB2k16 and I entered with (yet another) High SchoolAU  
> Also thanks a lot to my wonderful ârtístè wewereborninthewronguniverse on tumblr who actually thought this would turn out to be a good story after reading the summary  
> (Title taken from the G-Dragon song that u should all listen to.)  
> ((also go read my immortal and thank me later))


End file.
